Jeiku basara
by jaketheripper
Summary: the strongest ninja in Konoha comes back to Japan from konoha to find his brother, Uesugi kenshin. but unbeknownst to him he's been followed by a few people you'll have to read to see.
1. Chapter 1

Jeiku basara

chapter 1

it was a brand new day in japan, the aftermath of an overnight battle between Takeda Shingen's and Uesugi Kenshin's armies, and a ninja wearing dark green armor and clothes walked among the bodies, counting the deaths on either side, "hm, seems my brother won again, Kenshin always was a badass, right sasuke?" he chuckled as a brown haired ninja revealed himself, "what kind of ninja are you?" asked the ninja, "it's odd, you remind me of another sasuke, but less...emo..."

sasuke readied his shuriken, "you fucking-" Jeiku was up in his face before he could react, "to answer your question, i'm from konoha."

sasuke's eyes widened, "t-that's just a ledgend!"

jeiku nods, "yea dude, it's where all the skilled ninja went so we'd have no oppression from the samurai, i could take you there once this is all over."

sasuke stepped back, "once what is all over? if your from konoha, then why are you here? there's a huge war going on!"

jeiku chuckled, "i'm here to support my brother, the great Uesugi kenshin, he called me here and so i am here, being born in konoha, i can see why the ninjas moved there, well you're proof that not all of us did, but i think we had an objective to return, but that was forgotten probably."

as sasuke took this all in he suddenly caught on a point he'd made, "you, you work for KENSHIN?"

he threw two shuriken but in a flash of light, they both fell in half in the grass, "i am, not someone you want to mess with, chakra eye beams."

two beams of chakra shot from jeiku's eyes and singed the grass at sasuke's feet, "FUCK!" he disappeared in a poof of smoke and jeiku smiled, "this war is going to be fun..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeiku basara

chapter 2

Jeiku rushed through the trees, smiling at how much of a challenge this was compared to being back in konoha, he thought what his brother would think once he got there, he soon found out, once he got to the house of Uesugi kenshin, he walked to the front door, foolishly thinking no one would be on guard, suddenly he was caught in the back with a kunai, "AAGH!"

suddenly a female figure kicked him down, it was Kasuga, she pulled the kunai out and was about to stab him again before Jeiku disappeared and warped behind her, grappling her and forcing her to the ground, "you're a feisty one, i'm your master's brother, so you'd better show some AAGH!"

she kicked him in the head, he stumbled back, a kunai had been clutched in her toe, it cut his hood, skin and made him bleed a bit but he managed to pull away just enough to where it wouldn't peirce his skull, she wriggled free and turned around, only to have her legs knocked from under her, after the dust from her fall cleared, jeiku was under her with his arms in front of him, grasping her boobs, she screamed and began beating on him, Uesugi came out and stopped her, "Kasuga what are you doing?"

she stopped and looked at kenshin, the fabric on Jeiku's front became soaked as her suit leaked fluid, she paused before saying, "i found this ninja, he was going to kill you!"

Uesugi laughed and looked at Jeiku, "is this true brother?"

Jeiku smiled under his mask, "it will be if she doesn't get off me."

kasuga raised a fist, you perverted little-" kenshin grabbed her and she froze, "this one is my brother, kasuga, please get off and apologize."

Kasuga growled at jeiku and got up, "I apologize."

jeiku smiled, "thank you, kasuga-chan."

she sighed exhaustedly and disappeared, leaving the war god and the ninja alone.

"did you find it alright?" Asked kenshin, jeiku nodded, "yes."

kenshin sat down on his porch, "I need you to go to the samurai Date Masamune and warn him."

jeiku raised an eyebrow, "warn him of what?"

kenshin knit his brow, "you were followed, brother."

jeiku sighed, "right away brother." And he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

jeiku sped along the ground towards his imminent goal, the base of Date Masamune, he was drawing closer and closer when suddenly he noticed a pressence.

he stopped and the his persuer stopped as well, "you hide yourself well, for a kunoichi."

the young woman growled, "says the walking green onion, i could see you from a mile away."

Jeiku chuckled, "I remember back when i was concerned with stealth, but that was before i learned shadow clones."

with this, there was a poof of smoke and Jeiku was gone, the kunoichi, wearing a black sleeveless mizugumo, a mask covering her face, looked round, "huh?"

suddenly Jeiku lept from the trees and tackled the kunoichi, "hmm, your pretty."

the kunoichi blushed and struggled, "get...off...me..."

Jeiku laughed, "i'm not going to rape you i just want it to be clear that i'm here on peaceful terms, my brother wishes to become allies with your master, Date Masamune."

the girl stopped struggling, "r-really?"

Jeiku smiled and nodded, "really, really."

Jeiku got off her and she got to her feet and bowed, "im sorry for attacking you, my name's Riri, your name would be?"

Jeiku smiled, "Jeiku Chinsorri, im a distant relative of the War god."

Riri blushed, "well, that's odd, a ninja being related to a samurai."

Jeiku nodded, "true, but i've seen weirder things, shall we?"

Riri nodded and they both dashed off into the trees.

**the beach**

a black row boat pulled up on to shore, three black cloaked figures disembarked from the boat, one was a man that had orange spiky hair and odd eyes, the second was a small girl with blonde hair, red, purple and black mixed in, the third had long red hair and was dark skinned.

"your sure he's here, Ka-chan?"

the small girl leaned on the man, "i'm sure, Pein-Kun, but why he'd be here is beyond me."

the one with long red hair chuckled, "my brother's probably here to mess the samurai up."

Pein chuckled, "well then let's join him."

**shit just got real!**

**to be continued next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jeiku reached the house of Date Masamune, Riri behind him, the one eyed dragon and his bodyguard looked up, "Riri, who is this?"

"I found him in the woods, he said he bears a message from the war god."

Date got up, "which would be?"

Jeiku bowed, "The war god wishes an alliance."

Date chuckled, "then I'd be eager to accept, we need his aid."

Jeiku smiled under his mask, "so i shall report to him that you accept?"

Date waved, "yes, please, and take Riri with you, she needs to get out more."

Jeiku chuckled, "alright."

he vanished along with Riri as the two sped back to the war god's domain, "so, it was that easy?" Jeiku asked, looking at Riri, "it usually wouldnt be, but i'm guessing my master was in a good humor."

"most likely."

suddenly Jeiku stopped, Riri stopped as well, slamming into him, "wait...i sense a pressence."

suddenly a flurry of arrows flew from the trees, Jeiku dodged and took Riri with him, "chakra eye beams."

"chakra wha?" the beams cut the tree in half and a boy with a bow fell out of them, he rolled and got up, taking aim again, "a kid?"

"I'M NOT A KID1!"

dodging another flurry of arrows, Jeiku rushed up behind the kid and snapped his bow in half, "fine, you want to be treated like an adult, then you'll be killed like one."

he tossed the kid about ten feet away and put his fingers to his mouth, "charging chakra cannon."

the kid drew a knife and ran towards them, "I'll kill you!"

"fire." BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

not only had the large beam of chakra destroyed the ground in front of them, but there was no remains of the boy anywhere, just a moat paved across half of japan.

"you...you killed him!" Riri was eyes wide, Jeiku trained his bright red eyes on her, "he wanted to be treated like an adult, plus he was a bad shot."

she punched him in the shoulder, she felt her knuckled pop and pain shot through her arm, Jeiku chuckled, "misdirected anger is dangerous, be smarter."

"you can't just...kill people!"

Jeiku rolled his eyes and again started to run towards his destination, Riri hot in pursuit, atop the mountain, a demonic figure stood looking through a telescope, "this new ninja could be problematic, find out where he comes from, I want that power."

a woman in a black kimono bowed, "Yes, Lord Nobunaga."


	5. Chapter 5

Pein, Kari and Ayano ran through the trees, Pein was leading them towards a battle, he sensed great energy and was eager to see the samurai's power.

"Pein-kun, where are we going?"

"you'll see, Ka-san." he said with a wry smile as they came within sight of the battle, Date Masamune and Uesugi kenshin were fighting against oda nobunaga's forces, Pein laughed, "this will be fun."

suddenly there was a flash behind them, they turned, "hello, Ayano, hello pein and Kari, why the hell are you here?"

Kari got those cute eyes, "i missed you."

Ayano followed suit, "so did i."

Pein sighed, "I just came because my woman wanted to."

Jeiku sighed, "you're not supposed to be here, this is a personal matter."

Ayano tilted her head and transformed into a rabbit before jumping into Jeiku's arms to be pet, "c'mon bro, tell us what's up."

Jeiku sighed and pet her, "alright, i'm here to aid my cousin the war god in killing oda nobunaga."

they all looked taken aback, "you're related to a samurai?"

"yep."

they exchanged glances, "can we help?" asked Kari.

Jeiku thought for a moment, "hmmm."

"how?"

"well-" but they never got their answer, because a bolt of green lightning struck him, the great ninja was gone.

everyone stood in awe, "what tha fuck?"

**BAM! Right in the storyline!**

**you guys wanna read more jeiku? Read my story, oh shit! **


End file.
